Forgotten Nostalgia
by soulbound nun
Summary: Almia Averle lives a quiet live in Coriander, unaware of her previous life as the Princess of Dipan and of the dangers that lie waiting for her. Little does Almia realize that her paths will once again cross with a familiar face from her past...
1. I: Reunion & Rememberence

**Forgotten Nostalgia**

**a/n:** _Valkyrie Profile: Silmeria_ is one of my favorite games, so I hope you all will enjoy this!

******Valkyrie Profile: Silmeria © Square Enix**

* * *

Almia Averle slowly closed her eyes and inhaled a breath of an all-too-familiar scent. It was strange. She couldn't quite place what she had smelled or where it was coming from. It could have been the scent of the fresh breeze that brushed against her skin—or was it the evergreen grass she currently lied in that tickled her face, arms, and legs? The faint sound of crickets could be heard from a distance. Coriander had been Almia's home for her entire life, and she had never stepped farther from it than the outskirts of the little village. Almia exhaled and inhaled a new breath.

Maybe the scent was from the Weeping Lily Meadow. She had almost ventured into there once. It was about five years old, and she was only thirteen years old at that time. The sight just amazed her and drew her in almost instantaneously. It was beautiful. A sea of lavender flowers lied right ahead of her in its own little untouched utopia. She remembered walking slowly but surely towards the meadow, and she wasn't quite sure why. Almia felt like the Weeping Lily Meadow felt so familiar, as if she had been there once before, although she knew this was her first time being here. Of course, the overwhelming feeling that was pushing her confused her and scared her a little, another feeling took hold—an urgent feeling, and at the same time, a warm feeling.

And at the very moment, Almia saw something, some_one_, in the middle of the weeping lilies. It was someone tall and cloaked in a brown cloak. A sudden gust of wind shot through the meadow. The ends of his cloak rustled against the wind as several petals of the lilies scattered. It took Almia some seconds, but she recognized him. She had seen the cloaked person before. She had bumped into him in the village once when she was much younger. How she remembered such a brief memory—she wasn't quite sure—but it did leave a lasting impression on her. Not many people traveled into such a small village like Coriander. But, for some reason, Almia felt that was wrong, that that time wasn't the only time she had seen the man. Then when else? When else had she seen him before? Almia did not know. When Almia laid eyes on the man in the brown cloak, the warm feeling in her heart only grew warmer and warmer, and drawing her in even more. And as Almia's steps brought her closer to the meadow, she had hoped that once she did she would be able to name the strange feelings she felt, and who that person in the middle of the meadow was, and why the meadow and the person was making her feel the way she did.

But that mystery would be left unanswered—before Almia could a step into the Weeping Lily Meadow, she heard someone yell out her name, and the next thing Almia knew, she was down on the ground and winced over the abrupt pain. She rubbed the back of her head and groaned a little as she sat up. Her eyes automatically turned towards the Weeping Lily Meadow—and not to whoever had tackled her—only to find that the cloaked man was gone, and there was nothing there to prove that he was even there, not a trace other than the memory of what Almia saw and felt, and even she wasn't even sure if that real or just her imagination. With a newly discovered heavy feeling that replaced all else in her heart, Almia had turned away to find out who had pushed her and caused the man to leave. Just when she did, Almia heard a voice that was louder than her thoughts, an all-too-familiar voice. _Mm…? Who…?_ She opened her eyes and blinked twice. Her sight registered and she realized who it was.

"Almia, there you are!" the young man squatting beside her said with some relief. He was about twenty-two or twenty-three years old, had light brunette hair, and wore a long royal purple coat that trailed behind him. Carrying a few thick books and wearing the glasses he had always been wearing for as long as she knew him, Almia knew this young man was unmistakable.

It was Lezard Valeth. It was her childhood friend, and it was the boy who had tackled her that very day, stopping her from venturing any further from the Weeping Lily Meadow. Although she was a little fussy with him for making the cloaked man disappear, Almia knew that what Lezard did was only to protect her—if Almia were to inhale too much of the poisonous pollen of the weeping lilies, she would have surely died. Lezard had saved her that day, but she had forgotten to thank him.

Her expression automatically turned from surprise to joy. "Lezard!" she exclaimed as she hastily sat up to face him properly before embracing him. "You didn't tell me you'd return so soon! And how did you find me?"

"Your hiding places are too obvious," Lezard teased as he returned the embrace. "Besides, _anyone_ can notice a strange girl lying in the grass."

"Not just anyone. _You_ did."

Lezard laughed and Almia joined in. It was rare that these two childhood friends could share any moments together now. Lezard would only return to Coriander for the holidays, and when that short term would end he would have to return to his studies and leave Coriander… and Almia. It saddened her. She wished she had some sort of magical potential so she could have gone with Lezard, but Almia was plain normal and plain human. She would probably spend the rest of her life in Coriander.

"So, you actually _remember_ my name, Averle," Lezard mentioned aloud as he clasped his cheek on the palm of his hand with some amusement.

This confused Almia, but she took it as a joke. She felt a leaf in her hair and dusted it off of her perfectly straight bangs. "How could I forget, Valeth?" Almia replied, grinning. She liked it when Lezard called her by her last name like when they were children. It reminded her of better times. But she still liked it whenever he called her by her nickname, Mia.

"You did _once_," he informed her, setting his books in a small pile next to him as he sat down and leaned back against a tree. "Remember that time when we were reading books in my study?"

"We've read books in your study _thousands_ of times, Lezard," Almia sneered with grin.

"Well, my dearest Mia, on one occasion, you had called me by a different name. You had not even noticed, so I did not correct you. But you said a name that was not mine."

"Wh-What did I say?"

Lezard answered, "Dallas. You called me Dallas."

Almia's eyes widened slightly. The name felt familiar. _Dallas…_ It gave her some warmth in her heart, but it wasn't the same warm feeling she felt when she was at the Weeping Lily Meadow. But that didn't mean it wasn't important. "Did I?" she asked him, a little bothered that she had said a name that was not Lezard's. "Did I say that name often?"

"Only occasionally, here and there. There was another name you said too. But it wasn't to me. You said it aloud one day, and you never said it again."

"Did I say that name in your study as well?"

"No, no. It was at the meadow. You remember that day, right? When you wandered off to Weeping Lily Meadow?"

Now Almia's eyes widened even more as her heart skipped a beat. Could the name had been the name of the cloaked person? She had to know. She didn't know why—she would probably never see that man again, either way—but something urged inside her. She just had to know the name of the cloaked man who gave her a warm and familiar feeling in her heart. "What was the name?" Almia insisted. "Tell me!"

"It was… Hm, now that I mention it, I can't seem to remember now," Lezard muttered, frowning. It was a lie. He did remember. He always remembered that single name Almia spoke of. But Lezard would not say it. Saying the name "Dallas" did nothing to waver him, but for Lezard say the _other_ name… He felt like he would _lose_ something if he said it. And so he lied. And Almia would never learn of this.

Almia's jaw opened in disbelief. "You're _kidding_, right?" she hissed in disappointment.

"I'm serious. And it was on the tip of my tongue too…"

"Gee, maybe all that studying is messing up your mind!"

Lezard laughed again. "Maybe. Maybe I should just stick around here instead of only on holidays," he teased her. "You'd like that too, wouldn't you, Mia?"

Then something occurred to Almia as she stared at Lezard. "Wait… the holidays aren't for a couple more months… Lezard, what on earth _are_ you doing here?" she asked him, concerned.

It wasn't the question or reaction Lezard had expected of his childhood friend, but he still smiled knowingly. "Don't give me that face. I'm not in any sort of trouble," he reassured her, "If you must know, nothing in all of Midgard could keep me from missing my precious Mia's _birthday_."

Almia brushed back strands of her long blonde hair behind her ear, somewhat embarrassed. "That's not a real holiday, Lezard," she scolded him, but only lightly. "You shouldn't leave your studies for something as little as a birthday."

"Little? You shouldn't take the day you were born so lightly, Mia."

"My birthday really isn't anything special. It's just another reminder."

"Reminder?" Lezard asked, pausing. But then as his eyes flickered, he soon realized what Almia had just met. "_Oh…_"

Almia lowered her gaze and turned away. In only a matter of days, she would be eighteen years old. And in only a matter of days, her parents would allow her to marry the man they had chosen. Lezard had only learned of this several months ago. Her childhood friend had advised her quite a number of times to not marry a man she did not love, a man she had never even met before, but what could Almia say to her parents? There was nothing she could do. Almia shut her eyes. That fateful day five years ago in the Weeping Lily Meadow felt so far away now.

She felt the warmth of Lezard's hand pressing against her own. Almia raised her head once more. The strands of hair that she had pulled behind her ear fell out, so Lezard used his free hand to fix it for her. He let his hand linger there for a moment longer, but Almia hadn't noticed. It had been quite a while since she had been in the company of her childhood friend. It felt comforting. At that moment she could have forgotten about the days to come. She sighed and smiled.

Then Lezard said something Almia did not expect.

"Let's run away together."

Almia gulped, uncertain if the words that had just been said really came from Lezard. Her eyes stayed on Lezard, but her relieved smile was replaced with an open jaw of confusion. "What…?" she asked.

"Let's run away together. Just you and me. I-I can take you away from here."

"What are you saying? Lezard…"

"We can do this, Mia. You don't have to stay here anymore. You don't have to be around parents who don't love you. You don't have to get married to a guy that you don't even love. Or stay in at a home that's more of a trap," Lezard told her, clasping her hands in his. "We can go somewhere else. Somewhere they'll never find us. We can do this. Trust me, Almia."

Her blue eyes still conveyed uncertainty, but it gradually waned by the comfort of being by Lezard's side. Every word he had just said broke down any reason for her to stay in their hometown. Her parents only wanted to marry her off to get some sort of money out of it. They were basically selling her off to the highest bidder. The love Almia's parents had for her died along with her older brother on the day he did not return from the war. Despite their poor conditions when it came to money, her parents would still be able to live off what remains they had without her. They would have one mouth less to feed, one less burden off of their shoulders. Also, there was no one particular among Coriander to whom she would miss either. Half of the girls avoided her for how terribly strange and odd she was, while the other half scorned her for her beauty. But the boys were worse. They stared at Almia in a way that made her feel self-conscious and uncomfortable. It was not like how Lezard stared at her. They stared at her differently. A bad differently. And although Almia had never met the man whom she had been arranged to marry, she did not love him and figured while the man would be disappointed, he could find a better wife than Almia. Yes, there was really nothing holding Almia back from this choice.

Still, Almia found herself hesitating before she nodded and agreed. "I trust you. Okay."

Another gust of wind blew past, rustling the leaves of the trees. Several leaves breezed past Almia and Lezard. Almia blinked. In the corner of her eye, she saw something. She wasn't sure what it was, but when she turned, whatever it was, it was gone. Almia stared at the empty space between the trees with mixed feelings.

"Mia, is something wrong?" Lezard asked her.

Almia turned back to face him and shook her head. "I'm fine," she reassured him.

But for some reason, saying that felt like a lie.

* * *

"Are you _sulking?_"

"You just really know how to push my buttons, don't you, Freya?"

Freya gave a sly smile as she pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder. While she loathed her new ruler with great detest, she did find some amusement in provoking him so. _A small pastime_, Freya called it, until, at the very least, she found something more intriguing to better her spare time. "You're thinking about _her_, aren't you?" she sneered. "You're so obvious. You have this certain expression you only make when you think of her."

"_Jealous_ much?" Rufus countered, knowing she'd be disgusted by such a suggestion. And she was. Freya's eyebrows furrowed together with an obvious repulse as she shuddered. Such a thought had never been considered in her mind, and such a thought would never be considered. It was an insult. Rufus chuckled. "What, no witty comeback?" he teased her.

"You've visited her too," Freya added, knowing just what to say to tick him off. Rufus stared at her, displeased. _Looks like playtime's over_, Freya thought. "What? Don't tell me it was supposed to be a secret. Surely even that precious girl of yours has felt your presence by now, hasn't she?"

Rufus shrugged and leaned back into his throne. Freya smiled and knew her assumption was correct. Rufus knew that the girl named Almia—the girl he once knew by a different name in a different time, so very long ago—must have had detected his presence by now. He knew that, and yet he continued his visits to Coriander. How it pained him to only be able to watch the girl from afar. To only be able to hear her voice from the shadows. And she would never know. Never know of him and of the moments they shared. Of a love that blossomed and now can never be. Never.

"You know what must be done," Freya reminded him sternly.

Rufus stared at the single ring he wore for a long moment before he shut his eyes. "I will not endanger her," he finally said, covering his face with his free hand.

"You don't have a choice in that matter, I'm afraid."

Gritting his teeth together, Rufus furiously slammed his fist against the arm of the throne, and the force echoed throughout the hall. Freya flinched only slightly, but quickly regained her composure before Rufus could even notice. She had never seen Rufus so angered that it surprised even her, but she would not shed fear upon a god who was once a lowly half elf. There was only one man—one god—to whom she had both feared and respected. But he was gone. Freya crossed her arms and stared at Rufus, waiting for an appropriate response.

Rufus sighed and closed his eyes. "I know," he replied softly. "I know…"

* * *

I hope no one got confused with this, but _yes_, Almia _is_ the reincarnated Alicia from the epilogue.

**[RxR!]**


	2. II: Preparations & Parting

**Forgotten Nostalgia**

**reviews:**

_Faroush_: Thanks! Actually, I didn't intend it to mirror the Valkyrie Profile prologue, but I guess it just came out that way.

_Iseria Dweller_: Yay, cookie! *num num num*

_NancyKisa_: I really want to write more on Rufus's perspective. I 3 Rufus/Alicia (Almia) too. :3

_FM ( )_: Thanks. Hmmm, maybe.

_Animangame02freak_: Sorry for the wait. Had a bit of writer's block with this one.

_hihazuki_: Why, yes. It is a love triangle you are detecting indeed. ;]

**a/n:** Just to clear up a few things, from what I interpreted from the ending of VP2, because of the crimes Lezard committed in VP2, I interpreted that the "for these sins, you will pay with your soul" meant that Lezard that he would not be reincarnated again following his death, so I'm assuming the child Lezard you see in the epilogue is the "original" Lezard Valeth (before he causes the events of VP1 and travels back in time to VP2). So, that's the Lezard I intentionally put in this fanfic. This isn't the Lenneth-obsessing Lezard we all know. With Alicia reincarnated into this new timeline, well… Lezard has other things on his mind. This fanfic might grow troubling for me because I haven't really played the first game before (only a tiny bit), so I'm afraid somewhere along the line I'll get writer's block because of that. I might have to do a little more research on the first game to get a feel of that environment… Of course, I can tweak things here and there since the events of VP2 affected the events of VP1.

**Valkyrie Profile: Silmeria © Square Enix**

* * *

They would leave the day before her eighteenth birthday.

That was three days from now, and Almia Averle and her childhood friend Lezard Valeth had things that needed to be done before then. They would reach another town and buy clothes that no one would recognize them in. They would buy food and supplies to last them their journey, however long that would take. If they still had enough money, Lezard would buy a horse to make traveling easier for Almia, who would obviously have trouble due to her inexperience of the outside world.

Lezard had it all planned out, and Almia listened carefully and nodded at everything he said. Some things she understood, some things she didn't. Almia didn't know where they were going, but she trusted Lezard and she knew that wherever he would take her, it would be a place that they could both be together. But for now, they would have to plan in secret while resuming what normal lives they had in Coriander. They could not spend too much time together or too less time together, and they could not be too absent from their respective families. When discussing their plans, they had to be clandestine and speak in words that would not draw attention or suspicion.

Once they leave Coriander and it would be just the two of them, Almia knew things would get better just because Lezard would be with her.

As each day passed by, Almia felt like she kept seeing things. The rustle of the trees made her spin around in paranoia each and every time, and she could have sworn she was being watched. It bothered her, but she never told anyone, especially not Lezard.

_I'm just seeing things. That's all_, she tried to convince herself, but failed in doing so.

* * *

Freya's footsteps echoed in the hall as she made her way into the throne room, her long, blond hair flowing behind her. Her movements were precise and careful, almost as though she was calculating even the littlest of details of her actions. She knew that Rufus would react accordingly when it came to the human girl Almia Averle—the reincarnated Princess of Dipan, Alicia. To hold ties to that mortal realm displayed a sign of weakness, and Freya could not allow that. She could not allow that former host of her beloved king Odin to ruin Odin's good name. Rufus's attachment to the girl would become an obstacle, even when he knew such an attachment should never exist—well-aware of what fate had in store for the girl.

The two long doors opened before her, and she floated into the next room. When Freya opened her eyes, a slight wariness spread across her face as she approached the empty throne in front of her with a stern gaze. Even now, he chooses to betray the hand of fate. Freya grimly chuckled. She looked above with knowing eyes.

"Be wary of your actions, Rufus…," she murmured. "To defy fate is a dangerous game that even you cannot hope to achieve."

* * *

Two days had past, and Almia and Lezard were strolling through the forest not too far from Coriander. Almia stared up at the afternoon sky with a bittersweet expression on her face she did not expect to have.

_I'll never see this sky again… will I? _

Today was the day they would leave. Tonight.

"I'm sorry," Almia said aloud without even realizing it until the two words escaped her lips.

Lezard stared at the girl, longer than he had planned to. She met his gaze. Silence fell briefly between them. "For what?" Lezard finally asked and paused before adding with a forced chuckle. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts…"

Almia's eyes widened, realizing what her words had implicated. "Oh no, it's not like that!" she quickly reassured in a hushed voice as she waved her hands. "I meant, I'm sorry that you're postponing your studies because of me. I know how much it means to you," she explained hesitantly. Almia sighed and rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "W-We… could always wait, you know? Until the holidays so your studies can be complete, and then—"

"—If we wait that long, then you'll be married and trapped here. It'll be too late."

"Too late for what… Lezard?"

But Lezard shoved his hands in his pockets and said nothing.

"Lezard?" Almia repeated, but received no answer in return. She didn't press the notion further. She didn't mind if Lezard kept secrets from her, but she only wished he could trust her just as much as she trusted him.

It was then that Almia noticed that Lezard hadn't brought any books with him on their walk. It was strange to see him without it, but she didn't mention it to Lezard. Almia assumed he had already packed his books away for their journey since they were leaving tonight. She wondered how many books Lezard would take with him. The idea of Lezard bringing bags and bags full of books made Almia giggle.

Lezard looked at Almia with half confusion and half amusement. He did not know why Almia had just giggled, but it made him smile just to hear it.

Almia glanced at Lezard and their eyes met. Quickly, she avoided his gaze and stopped walking. Lezard noticed this did the same.

"Almia?" Lezard asked as he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "What is it?"

Almia stared at the ground. "Please, tell me. Why are you doing this, Lezard?" she whispered so that it was only audible to Lezard's ears. "I'm really glad. But… You'll sacrifice so much for me… I know we're childhood friends, but I don't really understand why you're going through great lengths for this…"

Lezard tilted his head as one of his hands slid from Almia's shoulder, trailing her neck until he clasped her cheek. Almia shivered slightly, but it was to be expected. No one had ever touched her like that before, but Lezard had somewhat expected that she'd feel comfortable if it was him—who was closer to her than any other boy or anyone in general—who touched her like that.

The abrupt gesture made Almia look up to see Lezard's face. "Lezard…?"

"Why… you ask? Why am I doing this? Shouldn't this be _obvious_… Mia?" Lezard murmured as slowly leaned in towards Almia.

He was careful with her and watched if she would accept him or reject him. Almia was trembling, but she wasn't pulling closer or pulling away. She was just nervous, Lezard concluded. He could even feel her heartbeat racing by the touch of her flushed cheeks. Their foreheads pressed, and their lips were only inches away from each other.

"Say no, or push me away if this isn't what you want…"

Almia rapidly batted her eyes. She had never expected this to happen. _This is what he meant by 'too late'…_, she realized. _If I was married, then…_

Lezard was her childhood friend. Her best friend. Her _only_ friend. He was her source of joy and her source of comfort. Whenever he was gone, it saddened her. Whenever he returned, she was overjoyed. Lezard was the closest person to her.

_Say no, or push me away if this isn't what you want…_

Lezard had just given her as choice, but was this the path they were supposed to take? Was this the path _she_ wanted? Almia paused.

But this was the least she could do for him. It could possibly be the only thing she could do for him. She closed her eyes and waited. Before Lezard could press any further, another gust of wind—a much stronger wind than before—and the rustle of the trees caused Almia to turn away from him and wrapped her arms around herself. She realized then that it wasn't the cold that bothered her or wind this time. It was something else that stopped her from a moment she could not allow to pass any longer than it had been.

Lezard automatically drew back, just as he had promised. "I'm sorry," he muttered as his hands fell to his side.

Almia shook her head to reassure him that he wasn't at fault, but she couldn't dare to even look at him. She couldn't let whatever that was going to happen to continue. She wasn't sure why, but she just couldn't.

"Lezard, I…," Almia began, but stopped.

She wanted to explain, to say something, but what could she say? _I'm sorry?_ That would only give Lezard a fresh wound. Almia lowered her gaze to the grass by her boots, and silence fell between them.

Lezard turned half way around and scratched his head. To say he felt embarrassed was an understatement. He felt humiliated. He had basically opened himself to the one person closest to him, only to get rejected so easily and so painfully. He balled a fist, but soon relaxed his hand. Lezard could not blame Almia. For as long as they could remember, they had been friends. He had crossed the line, and she was startled by it. It was that simple. He would not pressure her, but he would not give up on her either. Lezard knew that he was the closest person to Almia, and the only person in her heart. That would be enough for him for now.

He sighed. "Forgive me. I hope this… minor transgression… will not change your mind. I'll meet you by the Weeping Lily Meadow at midnight," Lezard finally said and walked past her towards Coriander. "Coming?"

Almia glanced over her shoulder and could have sworn she saw something.

"Mia?" Lezard asked again, this time more gently, in case he had upset her. He turned around to find Almia staring at the forest. He stared at her. Lezard was curious by her silence, but was bothered by the distant look in her eyes. He frowned. It was only recently that he began losing her attention. He tried to ignore it. "Are you all right?"

Almia turned and stared at Lezard. She quietly nodded and followed him. This had to be her imagination or her mind playing tricks on her. _Anything but madness_, she had hoped with a shudder. She had heard terrible rumors about how mad people were treated. One infamous rumor was that of a princess who was locked away in a castle because she was hearing voices.

The thought of _herself_ being mad—or other people thinking she had gone mad—had given Almia an eerily familiar feeling.

* * *

A shrouded figure watched as Almia Averle and her childhood friend Lezard left the forest along the outskirts of Coriander in silence. He stood within the depths of the woods and hidden away from sight as he watched the pale, blond haired girl intently until she disappeared from his sight. Even then, he stood there, lingering in the forest for a while longer. He listened to the trees rustle and stir. The man flexed his hand slightly, a surge of power curling into his fingertips. He covered his head with the hood of his cloak and took his leave.

Right where the cloaked man once stood laid a single weeping lily.

* * *

**[rxr!]**


	3. III: Memories & A Meeting

**Forgotten Nostalgia**

**reviews:**

_Faroush:_ Hopefully, his sanity stays intact. But it seems that whenever it comes to love (or Lenneth), it never does.

_Animanga02freak:_ Thanks!

**a/n:** I know it took me a long time to write this one. Honestly, I had a massive case of writer's block. This was a really tough chapter for me because the two dividing plots are starting to cross over. I'll try to update more actively now because I'm trying to update my fanficcys more (I'll probably start updating more every 2-3 weeks), but I can't make any promises! Sorry for the wait and enjoy!

**Valkyrie Profile: Silmeria © Square Enix**

* * *

Almia inhaled a breath of cold air and shuddered.

It was almost midnight, and she was on her way to the Weeping Lily Meadow to meet with Lezard. She wore a long, ruffled blue dress over a white cotton turtleneck, black leggings, and sturdy knee-high brown boots. Over these clothes was a plain, beige cloak with the hood nestled over her head. She carried a brown bag around her shoulder full of several belongings—a book to log her travels, a few pairs of extra clothes, a folded map that had once belonged to her older brother, and the allowance money she had secretly saved for the past month. She kept a sheathed knife she had stolen from the kitchen drawer for self-protection tightly secured by her belt side. Almia knew that should circumstances arise, Lezard would be quite capable in defending her with his magic, but Almia also knew that she had to have precautions, even though she secretly hoped she wouldn't have to come to defend herself and use a weapon for the first time in her life. Almia had always considered herself a pacifist and that violence could not be in her nature.

Almia clutched the blue pendent she wore around her neck, seeking comfort. She had never been farther from Coriander than the Weeping Lily Meadow. The girl feared what lied beyond the unknown and what depths of uncharted waters she would face. Almia couldn't help but feel like something was weighing her down. Was it the secret—the lies—she had to keep for days from her unsuspecting parents and townspeople? Or was it the apprehension of a journey with no visible destination in sight?

She shrugged the thoughts away. She was nearing the Weeping Lily Meadow. Almia convinced herself that the moment she would see Lezard all her anxiety and mixed feelings would disappear. When the opening to the field was in sight, Almia began running. She stopped once she saw how majestic the lavender flowers were, glistening softly under the moonlight. The sight captivated her and was as beautiful as when she'd first seen it as a child. She tried to catch her breath as she was drawn into the meadow, surrounding herself in the sea of weeping lilies petals that fluttered into the air around her. It didn't occur to her that Lezard wasn't there, and in that single moment, it didn't matter. Almia felt as though she could stay in the meadow forever.

A sudden gust of wind seemed to lift Almia up and before she knew it, she was on the other side of the meadow. Almia staggered a few steps in surprise, only to feel a tug on her arm that pulled her back towards him. _Huh…? What?_ She turned to find a tall man dressed in a brown cloak from head-to-toe. In the darkness of night, she could scarcely see his face. _A man?_ Before Almia could say or do anything, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" he told her softly. "If you stayed there any longer, the poison of the weeping lilies would have surely taken hold of you. A mortal like you… would never be able to withstand such a thing."

Overwhelming feelings flooded through and overtook her. These were feelings she could not describe and had never felt before. Almia felt herself feel heavy as she couldn't but lean her head against the man's chest and feel content in his arms. Then her eyes widened as she realized the position she was in—she was in the arms of a stranger. She hastily shoved the man away from her and stumbled a few steps away in fear. Her heart pounded. Almia wished Lezard was here, but her childhood friend was nowhere in sight. "W-Who are you?" she demanded shakily. "What do you want?" The man took a step forward, and Almia took a step back, her trembling fingers fumbling with the sheathed knife at her belt. "You, stay away from me! I-I'm warning you!"

The man immediately raised his hands up in surrender when Almia finally had her knife out and facing him. Silence fell between them as they stared each other off before the man finally chuckled and tilted his head. "You sure have a funny way of showing your gratitude," he broke the silence.

"Who are you?" Almia repeated, glaring at him. "Answer me!"

"Please, I'll answer all your questions. Believe me," he attempted to reassure me. "But first, could you put that knife away? I don't want to sound presumptuous, but it looks like you've never held a weapon before in your life, and I'm more worried that you'll accidentally stab yourself than voluntarily stab me."

Almia twitched, somewhat offended by his comment.

"Do we have an agreement then? Why don't you put that away so we can talk like civilized adults, shall we?" the man continued, ignoring Almia's reaction.

The girl's face only reddened even more, deeply offended by the implication that she was acting like a child. Almia pondered his words warily before she finally sheathed her knife.

"Good girl. Now, ask away," the hooded figure said, gesturing her to speak.

"Who are you, and what do you want? You're not from around here. I can tell."

"Clever girl. I am but a passing traveler, a wanderer of this far and wide realm of ours."

Almia brightened at the man with sudden intrigue. "So… you know your way around these lands, then?" she asked him with wide eyes. The man stared at her and she sheepishly avoided his gaze. "Look, I-I'm sorry about before… You… just startled me is all."

His eyes continued to linger on her and Almia became a little flustered by the attention and wished he would stop staring. "Why the abrupt change of heart?" the man questioned her curiously, approaching her. "Just a moment ago, you held a knife at me."

"I am not one to hold grudges, and I will admit when I have done wrong," Almia said firmly.

"Very well. I have answered your questions," the man replied. "Now, will you do me the honor of answering mine?"

Almia was still cautious of the man. "Yours? What question could you possibly have for me?" she asked.

"What are you doing out here at a time like this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he observed her carefully. "Isn't it a little past your curfew?"

"S-Stop treating me like a child!" Almia snapped, only for her to gasp when she realized just how loud her voice was. She rubbed her arm uncomfortably as the man smirked in slight amusement. "I-I don't have a curfew… and I'm just out for a stroll…"

"At night? And don't you look a little too prepared for a stroll?"

"That's… I…"

The man crossed his arms. "Hey, I answered your questions," he reminded her promptly. "Shouldn't you at least do me the same favor?"

"B-But you didn't finish answering all of my questions!" Almia shot back, annoyed. "I asked for your name, and you didn't tell me!"

"You asked _who_ I was, not for my name. Details are important, you know."

Almia blushed in frustration at her cocky acquaintance. "All right. Fine," she hissed impatiently. "What _is_ your name?"

The man paused for a moment before he removed his hood to reveal his face. Almia flinched in surprise. She was insulted by his comments more so because she had assumed he was around her age than because he thought her childish, but he appeared several years older instead. He had pale skin and long locks of green hair rolled down his face, matching the color of his eyes. His features were quite appealing, and Almia hastily batted her eyes, realizing she had been staring. "The name's Rufus," he introduced himself.

Almia's eyes widened. "Rufus…?" she asked dryly, lifting her head up to face him. Something about that name lingered in her mind. _Rufus._ It was a strange sensation. Never had she heard such a name before, but it took hold inside her and wouldn't let go. This feeling gave her some unease.

"Aren't you going to tell me yours?" Rufus questioned Almia, unaware of her inner disturbance, and placed his hands on his hips.

She coughed, regaining her composure. "M-My name is Almia," she stammered. "Almia Averle."

"Almia, huh? So, Almia, what are you really doing out here? You can't just be on a stroll, right?"

"I… I'm…" Almia gasped. Surely it must have been past midnight already. So, where was Lezard? She hastily looked around with frantic eyes. _T-That's right… I'm on the other side of the field_, she remembered. _Lezard must still be waiting for me at the opening!_ Almia was about to rush back into the meadow when Rufus took hold of her arm, jerking her back.

"Whoa, hang on!" Rufus called out to her, perplexed. "I thought you were trying to get across that thing. Now you want to go _back?_"

"Like you said, it's past my curfew!" Almia insisted, struggling in his grip. "I should be going!"

"I can't have you wandering off on your own. It's dangerous out here. If you're going home, at least let me take you there—"

"—You don't understand! I'm _not going_ home!"

Silence fell between them once more as their eyes and once more she felt uncomfortable in his presence. "What do you mean, you're not going home?" Rufus asked her quietly. "You really aren't out here for a stroll… Just what in the world are you up to… Almia Averle?"

Almia opened her mouth to speak when they heard rustling from the forest. Rufus immediately turned around and pulled out his bow. "W-What was that…?" she asked him, taking a step back.

"A monster, probably…," Rufus replied carefully, reaching for an arrow behind him.

"W-What? A monster!"

"Just stay behind me."

Hearing the sound again, they turned and saw a creature coming out into the clearing of the woods. Almia was startled and couldn't even begin to describe what the creature was, let alone what it looked like. She froze in shock. Rufus pulled back an arrow and released it. Almia shuddered as it hit the monster and defeated it in a single blow. The creature cried out. Watching the final remains of the monster dissipate, Almia clutched Rufus's arm tightly. "W-What was that… _thing?_ And where did it go?"

Rufus looked at her. "You've… never seen a monster before?" he asked. She furiously shook her head. "Well, they're all over the place. If you plan on running away, you better get used to it."

Almia flinched. Her heart pounded. "How did you…?" she began, meeting his gaze.

The man shrugged and sighed. "You weren't exactly being subtle about it," he explained.

Almia inhaled a breath. She knew little of Rufus, but she also knew that she had to give some kind of answer and that he deserved the truth. "You see, it's my eighteenth birthday today," she told him. "My parents were going to make me marry someone of their choice, but they're really marrying me off to the highest bidder and he is a stranger to me. I've never met him before and I don't even know his name. I was supposed to meet here with a friend. We were going to run away together."

"That's why you got nervous all of a sudden. Your friend hasn't shown up yet… or is waiting for you on the other side, thinking you're late."

"Yes. I really should see if he's there. I don't want him to think I bailed on him."

"Oh, so it's a _he?_" Rufus abruptly asked her. Almia blinked, confused. "Is it a _boyfriend?_"

Almia blushed. "_B-B-Boyfriend!_ N-No way!" she stuttered. "He's my childhood friend!"

"Hm? A childhood friend, huh? Is that all?"

"O-Of course that's all! Come on! We have to look for him!"

"_Mia!_"

Almia automatically turned at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned to find Lezard running towards her from the field. "Lezard!" she exclaimed and ran over to hug him.

"I couldn't find you by the opening of the field and feared you either had second thoughts or had gone on ahead. It seems it was the latter," he explained, returning the embrace. "I could have sworn I heard a monster on my way here. Are you injured, Mia?"

She shook her head. "No, Rufus defeated the monster in time," Almia reassured him. "We were just about to look for you when—"

"— Rufus…?" Lezard asked, a little startled as he released her. They turned towards the cloaked man standing nearby. For the first time, Lezard noticed the figure. "Ah. I didn't… realize we had company…," Lezard muttered uneasily. "So, you are Almia's rescuer? I must bid you thanks and an introduction. I am Lezard Valeth."

"_Lezard Valeth_, huh? The name's Rufus," Rufus returned the greeting a little too sharply. Almia didn't notice this and hurried over to him. Lezard, on the other hand, did and crossed his arms.

"This is my childhood friend, Rufus. This is who I was looking for," Almia explained, smiling. "Isn't it great we found him so quickly?"

Lezard pondered as he observed their interaction quietly. He was a little bothered by Almia's close proximity with someone she had only just met. "So, how did you come to know this man, Mia?" he asked aloud.

"Well, I wandered off into the Weeping Lily Meadow and got a little distracted. That's when Rufus came in and brought me here to the other side of the field before the poison got to me."

Lezard looked at Rufus. Slight resentment flowed through him. _He_ should have been the one to rescue Almia, not this so-called Rufus, but he was aware that he owed this man the life of his dearest childhood friend. That at the very least deserved his gratitude. "How admirable of you, Rufus," he mentioned. "We must commend you for your generous deed. Surely, a monetary reward is in order."

But Rufus shook his head. "I'm flattered, but no thanks. I'm not looking for money," he declined. "I mean, I saved her life, right? Isn't that a reward enough in itself?"

"I suppose so. Very well, then. You have my thanks," Lezard replied and turned to Almia. "Now then, Mia. We should get going."

Almia blinked. "_Now?_" she asked in surprise. "But…" She stole a glance at Rufus. _What about… him?_ She had only just met the man, but it disheartened her that they would part from him so quickly. And there was something about him—something she was drawn to.

"We have a long walk ahead of us, and we've already spent too much time here as it is."

"Yes… You're right, but… What about Rufus—"

It was only when they turned again to face their third companion that they realized no one was among them. Rufus was nowhere to be seen.

Almia took a step forward and clutched her pendant. "Rufus…?"

* * *

**[rxr!]**


End file.
